When You Say Nothing At All
by Lamborgini
Summary: Uh oh it seems Bella is doubting Edward's love for her. What will Edward do to reassure her that he loves her more than anything in the world? After Jacob hears what Bella has to say will he do anything in his power to get her, or will he be too late? R
1. How much do you love me?

BPOV

It was sunny outside and Edward and I were at our special meadow close to the house. Edward was gorgeous as ever laying in the grass sparkling everywhere. The only thing that makes me sad though is that I am not. I don't know how long we where out there but I was in my own little world of thoughts. _Why will he not change me? If he really loves me he would do it? Does he really love me? I would understand if he didn't. But lying about loving and not changing me would be the worst thing ever. But not as bad as him leaving me._

So I asked him.

"How much do you love me?" I asked.

His eyes snapped open for he had them closed the whole time.

"What!?"

"How much do you love me?" I asked again

He sat up and looked at me as if I were kidding. Which I'm not.

"More than anything in the world. I always have."

"Then why won't you change me? I had two requests. I already fulfilled yours. I married you and you gave me my first request. What about changing me? I'm starting to think you don't really love me. That you just married me to have someone to show you actually got someone worthy enough."

I turned around and started to walk to the forest edge. As always I didn't make it because he was clearly in my way.

"Bella please look at me." I looked up and there he was with those beautiful amber eyes scorching mine with so much intensity that I could hardly speak.

"Yes?" I barely croaked out.

"Do you really believe that I would do that to you?" He said with soft, sweet, alluring voice. _Do I really think that? I think I do. He would of changed me already if he really did love me?_

" I don't know but you would of changed me already if you really did love me."

" But I do love you Bella. More than anything." He said so calmingly.

"Then prove it!" I screamed at him. The I ran to the house, got in my new porche Edward got me for Christmas the year before and went to La Push.


	2. Telling my thoughts

BPOV

I pushed to the maximum speed limit to La Push, but the thing was I didn't know why I was going there until I ended up in Jacob Black's driveway. I got out of the car and was greeted by the whole pack except for one special person. Jacob. _Where is he?_

"Hey Bella. How have you been?" said Sam. He hasn't changed a bit with his dark skin and black hair. His face and height still looked the same.

"Hey. I'm doing good until recently. Do you by any chance know where Jacob is?" I really hope he is inside and not out fishing.

"He is inside watching tv. The pack decided on something and I think Jacob should be the one to tell you." He said.

"Okay thanks. See you later." I waved good-bye before entering the house where I saw Jacob on the couch in the living room. I hugged Jacob before I sat down on the couch next to him. He watched me as I tried to decide if I should tell he what happened today or not. _Maybe he could give me some advice._ I thought to my self. But he beat me to it.

"Bella?" He asked. There was a hint of sadness and pain when he spoke.

"Yes?"

"The pack have decided about whether or not the Cullen's can change you or not."

"And?" I asked urgently.

"And we decided that they can proceed of doing it without the treaty being broken." He looked down after that with a look of sadness. I gasped and hugged him so tightly I almost hurt myself.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I held onto him for a few more seconds then let go and my face turned to sadness too. It is time to tell him.

"Jacob?"

"Yes Bella?" He looked at me confused. He probably thought I would be ecstatic about this new found information. I was but that is not why I am sad.

"I kind of yelled at Edward today. I don't think he really loves me." I looked up and I saw Jacob looking into space. I snapped my fingers in front of him. All he did was hold up one finger signaling wait. I huffed and waited. A few more seconds rolled by and he turned to me asking,

"Why do you think he doesn't love you?"

"We both made a compromise before he proposed to me that if I marry him he will fulfill my two requests. That is to sleep with me on our honeymoon and to change me when we return home. He slept with me but he never changed me." Jacob thought again and told me,

"One reason why he didn't do it is because he was waiting for our approval and I know there is second reason but you are going to have to figure that out by talking to him." I think he is getting used to the idea of Edward and I being together.

Okay, Jake, thanks for the advice. Bye." I left his house while I heard his soft 'your welcome' from behind me. I got in my porche and drove to the Cullen's with an unexpected event awaiting my arrival.


	3. Unexpected EventPARTAY

BPOV

I pulled in the Cullen's driveway very slowly because I had a feeling that someone or something is going to make me do something I don't want to do. Before I even got of the car, Alice was opening the door for me, pulled me out of the car, and covered my eyes with her cold, long, white hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked while walking blindly to the door and into the house.

"Now before you protest everyone wants to have fun tonight and Edward is not here. He is out hunting. Just please don't be a spoil sport. You might come to like it by the end of the night." I could hear her smiling in her voice while she talked.

"I will try but I'm sure I wont like it." I said . _Just take your hands from my eyes so I can see it already._

She uncovered my eyes and I gasped. The whole house was covered in colored tiles up the walls and across the floors. What is going on? There was a disco ball, and Peace Sign necklaces hanging everywhere. When I looked at everyone, I bursted out laughing. All of the men, excluding Edward who was not here, were wearing hippie clothes.

"The boys will take them off in a second. We just wanted to make you laugh." Alice said through her giggling.

"Thank you. I don't think I would be able to last all night if they keep reading that."

"I know I saw that that would happen." She tapped her temple while she said this. Afterwards the men went upstairs, changed and came back down.

"Oh and guess what Bella?" said Alice.

"What my dearest Alice?" I replied back.

"Jacob is coming tonight."

"That's cool. When?"

"In about three, two, one." Right after she said one the doorbell rang. I walked and answered the door. There stood Jacob. He was wearing a dark green button-up shirt and faded dark jeans. He also wore a white wristband and white DC skateboard shoes. He looked so handsome.

"Hi Bella." He said happily. "Hey." I said.

He lowered his voice to a whisper, but we both knew the whole house could hear. "How's your situation with Edward?" He seemed to curious for my liking right now. It seems everyone else was too. Two seconds later the whole family were in the disco room.

"What situation?" Carlisle asked. I was a little hesitant but I eventually told them the same thing I told Jacob. After I told them everything Jacob came and hugged me warmly.

What is going on with him? He is acting like we were the ones married.

"Well lets lighten up the mood shall we?" said Emmett. He ran out of the room and came back 5 seconds later with all kinds of karaoke stuff and a stand and set it up in front of the tv where you could see the words. I groaned and was about to stomp upstairs to Edward's room when Alice caught me.

"Oh no you don't. You are not spoiling this."

"But Alice" I whimpered, "I can't sing." I looked at her and pouted hoping it would work. Unfortunately it didn't.

"Just once please" She pouted, and guess what. It worked. I huffed and sat on the couch.

"Now I'm going to give you a heads up." said Alice. "I picked a song for everyone. So you have to sing it no matter what. No exceptions. Okay?" Everyone groaned but nodded.

"Okay, lets PARTAY!" yelled Alice enthusiastically.


	4. A song for us

BPOV

Now let me tell you. Alice was not even lying when she said she picked a song for everyone. We protested like crazy when we went up. So far everyone sang at least two songs. **(A/N: I'm not going to name all of the songs 'cause it will take too long. Sorry.)**

"Alright, now everyone has one more song to sing" Alice said cheerfully. "Lets make it our best." She smiled brightly to each and every one of us. When she smiled at me I could have sworn a little something in her mischievous eyes, but she quickly turned away before I could find out.

First it was Jasper singing 'Guilty Pleasure' by Cobra Starship. He did it very well.

Second it was Rosalie singing 'Angel' by Sarah McLaughlin. She had done it so perfectly I almost thought she was the real singer. Third it was Alice singing 'Hot and Cold' by Katy Perry. Then Carlisle singing 'She Wouldn't Be Gone' by Blake Shelton. Esme was up next singing Leave the Pieces' by The Wreckers, and then goofy Emmett sand 'Lonely' by Akon.

Jacob was up next and the song I heard coming on shocked me.

"No Jacob I didn't put that song up for you!" He only shrugged. Alice scowled at him before he started singing.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong_

_I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold_

_And it breaks through my soul_

_And I know_

_I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one_

_I will never you fall_

_I'll stand up with forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Its okay_

_Its okay_

_Its okay_

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer_

_And nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Because you're my_

_You're my, my_

_My true love_

_My whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Because I'm here for you _

_Please don't walk away and _

_Please tell me you'll stay_

_Stay_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_(repeat)2x_

Wow. I could hardly see him walking to me with my blurred vision. He was so sweet.

"Bella, you told me your situation with Edward. And I only agreed to come here to tell you that I would never do that you. I was hoping you could maybe gi-" He was cut off by Alice covering his mouth.

"That's enough. It is Bella's turn to sing." She whispered something in his ear very low where I couldn't here it. Jacob flinched and frowned and went to sit back on the couch.

I went up to the stage self-consciously afraid I would be horrible or I would mess up.

"Ready Bella?" Alice asked. I nodded and she hit a button so the song would start. The title that came on was 'At the Beginning' by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis.

"Alice, this is a duet. I can't sing this by myself." I looked at her confused. All she did was shrug.

"Yes you can. Just sing both parts" she said smiling.

**(Bella)**

**We were strangers starting out on a journey**

**Never dreaming what we'd have to go through**

**Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing**

**At the beginning with you**

I was about to sing the next part when I heard an unexpected voice singing.

(_Edward_)

_Now one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope you were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

(Bella and Edward)

And life is a road I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

Life is road now and forever

A wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I want to be standing

At the beginning with you

**We were strangers on a crazy adventure **

_Never dreaming how are dreams would come true_

Now here we stand unafraid of the future

At the beginning with

By this time we were facing each other unaware of everyone watching us. God he is so beautiful.

And life is a road I want to keep going

Live is a river I want to keep flowing

Life is a road now and forever

A wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I want to be standing

At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere

Like me alone in the dark

Now I know that the dream will live on

I been waiting so long

Nothing's going to tear us apart

And life is a road I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

Life is a road now and forever

A wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stop turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I want to keep standing

At the beginning with you

And life is a road I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing on

Starting out on a journey

Life is a road and I want going

Love is a road and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you.

We were still facing each other and was gazing into each other's eyes and before I realized it I ran to him and jumped on him. I kissed him so hard that it was hurting my lips alot. He kissed me back immediately. We kissed for a few more seconds before we were interrupted by the loud applauses.

"That was amazing" Alice said loudly.

"Of course you would say that Alice. Besides you and Edward planned this." I told her.

"How did you know that" She looked shocked as well as Edward.

"I know you two well enough to know if ya'll planned this" I winked her. "And Edward?"

"Yes, love" He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me.

"I am almost convinced I'm your world, but I still don't know."

"Well I still have to sing a song. I haven't gone by myself yet."

He pushed me towards the couch to sit down. I looked over at Jacob and his head was looking down, shoulders hunched and a sad look on his face. I hate hurting the ones I love. But if I give Jacob a chance I wouldn't be as complete as I am with Edward. That is if he does love me more than anything. He has almost convinced me. But he still could screw up. Let's hope he doesn't.


End file.
